The Heart's Heart
by Dr. Audrey and Alyssa
Summary: In a world where there is only one girl who can save the word.. The girl has gone missing! But what happens when Sam and Dean meet her in a diner? Will she except this new role, or will she turn away and leave the world doomed? And how do Gabriel and Crowley tie into it all? AU. OCs. Sisfic. possible romance in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

It was a nice sunny early spring day. It was Easter Sunday. And twenty six year old Audrey Reagan-Winchester was currently sitting under a big oak tree in her backyard, the only place were there was enough shade to cool her down.

Of course she knew her two older half brothers were hunters, she had no part of this lifestyle though. She was a mostly normal mid twenty year old. There was only one thing significantly different about Audrey. She was a nephilim. So, yeah. You, of course, could see her wings if she allowed. To other people they were invisible.

She had four almond colored wings. They were not that large, but they were fairly powerful. They were very, very soft. Softer than kittens, or whatever you deem soft. They were softer than what most people would ever feel, they were as soft as you wish your softest blanket would ever be.

She had gone hunting a few times, yes. But she was not a hunter, she had chosen a normal life. Her brothers didn't even know that she existed, and she wanted it to stay like that for as long as possible. Possibly forever. She definitely didn't need to have to older brothers to annoy her, or at least that is what she said.

She eventually went inside to get ready for work. She worked at a diner in town and had to be there in half an hour. Thankfully for her the job required no dress code, though they did say nothing slutty. But she didn't dress like that so she could wear whatever she pleases to.

As she grabbed the keys and locked the door, she remembered that it was Easter. So she was required to wear the stupid bunny ears. She rolled her eyes and reluctantly grabbed the blue and white ears and stuck them in her hair.

"Hello, Audrey. You got the blue ears I see." Her friend Julia commented as she walked through the diner's door. The staff, all four that worked that day, had to wear bunny ears with different colors. Julia was wearing green, Marilyn was wearing pink and Gigi was wearing peach. They didn't get to pick their colors they were selected at 'random'. Julia secretly thought that the got 'manly' colors on purpose and Audrey didn't know if that was true or not.

"Hey, Julia. You got green. You wanna trade?" Audrey suggested as she took of the ears. Julia grabbed the ears than exchanged them for the blue ones. They both knew that blue was Julia's favorite color.

"Awesome,I love you forever!" Julia exclaimed as she hugged her best friend. Then she went to look like she was doing something but, in all reality she was just standing by the counter waiting for some customers to come in and sit in her half of the diner.

"I'm just saying Sammy if you want to listen to your music get your own car." Dean told his younger brother Sam. Sam just rolled his eyes and the both sat down in a booth. Which was, surprisingly, on Audrey's Half.

"What can I get you?" Audrey asked the two. They were not from the town and that was for certain. They did not look like they could be from anywhere on this side of the state. The were wearing way too much plaid.

"I would like a salad. What are you getting Dean?" Sam asked his older brother. Dean just looked at Sam liked he just asked the most stupid question ever. Sam just rolled his eyes at Dean.

"What kind of pie do you have?" Dean asked Audrey. She smiled like it was the most funny thing in the world when, in all honesty the were the most interesting thing to happen all month.

"YO! Audrey what's you last name? I need it for a employee thing!" Gigi all but yelled at her. She just rolled her eyes and sighed.

"My name is Audrey Reagan-Winchester. You should know that by now!" She yelled back at her really annoying coworker. None of them noticed how big the Winchester's eyes got. They were to busy arguing about why Gigi should know Audrey's name by now.

"Oh I'm sorry. We have cherry, blueberry and apple pie. If I was you I'd go for the apple." Audrey stated after she was done with her five minute long fight with Gigi. Sam was still in shock that they had just found there half sister, Crowley had told them that she had the power to end the apocalypse and they wanted to find out if this was true or not. Crowley was not always the most reliable source.

"Apple pie then. And we are Sam and Dean. Me, of course, being the eldest." Dean said to Audrey. She just smiled at them both and nodded.

"I'm Audrey. Nice to meet you both. I'll be back with the pie and salad in a moment." she said walking away. As soon as she was out of hearing range Sam and Dean were already coming up with ideas of how to get her to come with them. All of which were not some of there best ideas. Sam decided that they were just going to tell her the truth.

"How about the truth?" Sam asked Dean. After several moments hesitation Dean finally answered.

"I guess. If you think it will work. Can't hurt to try, well not to badly anyways." Dean answered. That was how they decided to tell their little sister that they are related. It probably wouldn't hurt to much, unless of course she decides that they both belonged in a loony bin.

"Here's your salad. And here is your pie!" She told the both of them. They just smiled and thanked her. They were both still thinking about how to get her alone so they could tell her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, why isn't there any customers! It is lunchtime." Gigi complained about the lack of work. Marilyn was sitting on top of the front counter painting her nails with a sparkly pink polish. Julia and Audrey were sitting at a booth that had a view of the front door.

"I don't know G! I just wish that it wasn't so boring!" Marilyn stated. She was done painting her nails and now she was waiting for them to dry. Gigi was the queen bee of the diner, with Marilyn and Kimberly being her posse. But Kimberly wasn't working yet.

"Maybe you can go get some customers? Go act like a bunch of preppy bitches. That will attract some attention from guys at least." Julia snapped. None of them were in a particularly great mood today. There only customers were Sam and Dean. And that was in the morning.

"Maybe your bitchiness scared away all of the customers." Marilyn snapped back. For an complete idiot she could come up with some really great comebacks. Audrey hasn't talked that much ever since she meet Sam and Dean. She still didn't know that they were her long lost older brothers.

"Hey, Audrey why aren't you talking much. Did you finally realize that nobody gives a shit about what you say?" Gigi taunted her. Audrey just rolled her very big green eyes and considered cussing her out. She thought better of it and decided to be the more mature person.

"Whatever, at least I am not a wanna be whore." Audrey snapped at the bitch. She was about to just quit her job anyways. She didn't need it she wanted it. Her mom died when she was thirteen and left three million dollars. And a gigantic eight bedroom house.

"You know what? I quit!" Audrey said before storming out of the diner. She decided that she didn't want to work like this, if she wanted a job she could work at the library or something. She got in her car and decided to go home for the day.

"Stupid bitch. I can't believe I stayed for that long." She had worked there for three years. She figured that Gigi would eventually quit. She wasn't exactly known for staying at one job. Gigi's longest job besides the diner was at the library. That lasted for about six months.

As she pulled into her garage she did not notice the Impala parked on the street. She finally remembered the stupid ears on her head and yanked them off. She put them on the floor of her 2015 Honda civic coupe. Then she got out and walked to the door.

"WHOA! Why are you in my house?!" Audrey yelled when she saw Sam and Dean from the diner. She didn't kick them out though. Instead she just glared at them, she knew that they were fairly harmless. And she couldn't shake the feeling that she should sorta remember them.

"We are hear because you are are half sister. We are Sam and Dean Winchester. And we need your help. We know you are a nephilim." Sam stated casually, like he meets a long lost sister every day. She rolled her eyes and walked to kitchen to get lunch.

"Do you guys want something to eat? I was going to make grilled cheese and tomato soup." Aubrey said. They nodded after several moments. She walked into the kitchen and started to prepare lunch. She almost killed the both of them when they tried to come in the kitchen.

"DO NOT ENTER! I am trying to cook! You touch the kitchen and you die a slow and painful death." She yelled at them, and that scared them enough to scare them away from the kitchen. They were both by the kitchen door talking about the Gabriel and Crowley.

"Okay, lunch is done. Coke,water,tea or lemonade?" Audrey asked as she sat the food down on the table. Dean said Coke and Sam said lemonade. As she got everyone there selected drinks, she was starting to wonder why her brothers were actually here. And who were Gabriel and Crowley?

"Thanks, you are a great cook. So why do you have such a big house, anyways?" Sam asked her after a few minutes of awkward silence. They ended up having grilled ham and cheese, tomato soup and salad for Aubrey and Sam. She didn't really want to tell them.

"My mother left it to me in her will. She died when I was thirteen and I have been living here ever since. All by myself usually." She said. It was obvious that she didn't want to talk about her mom. They remembered not to talk about that again.

"Oh, so do you like living in this town? It looks very boring. What do ya do for some fun around here?" Dean asked Aubrey. She just laughed and poured herself some more coke. She honestly no clue about what you could do for fun around here. No clue.

"There is a mall, but something tells me you don't find malls very fun. That is about as fun as it gets around here." She told her brothers. Sam just frowned but Dean looked like he was going to go out and create his own fun or even worse.

"Well that sounds dumb. Do you have any good television shows?" Dean asked her. Audrey just rolled her eyes and punched his arm. She was offended that Dean seriously thought she didn't have any good television. That was like asking a bird if chirps. And who would ask that?

"I have all of this season of Dr. Sexy M.D. Recorded. But you don't watch that do you, dean?" She asked Dean. Sam just rolled his eyes. He wasn't happy that his sister he just met and Dean shared an obsession with that dreaded excuse of a TV show.

"Actually, I do. That is definitely one of my favorite TV shows ever." Dean stated he, unlike Sam, was happy that his sister and him shared a common bond over the TV show. Sam was thinking about the more times he'll have to watch it. Sadly the majority rules.

"Awesome, you can watch it in the living room. I am going to the attic... don't bother me when i'm up there, and yes my bedroom is the attic." Audrey stated as she got up and put her plate in the sink. Then she headed up the attic stairs.

As she sat down she started to wonder about what her brothers wanted. And why did they need her to do it. She really wanted to find out more about it but, she knew better than to look to curious about it. They would eventually tell her all about it.

"Hey Dean-o! So were is the little sis? Not here I suppose?" Gabriel asked as he teleported into the house. As usual he was eating some sweet sugary candy. He almost knocked down a lamp. Sam didn't think his sister would like it if Gabriel broke her expensive lamp.

"No, she is in her room, and she said to leave her alone and not go up there." Sam told Gabriel. Gabriel in return just rolled his eyes and made a chocolate milkshake appear. Which Dean was hoping that he wouldn't, by some miracle, get all over the place.

"So is she the one we've been looking for or not." Crowley said, also teleporting into the room. He was straightening his tie. It was apparent that Sam and Dean invited them here. And it had something to do with Aubrey. And whatever it was it was very important.

"Yes she is. And I don't think the dumbchesters have told her exactly what we need her for yet. Or have you?" Gabriel asked as he, as Dean thought he would, spilled his milkshake all over the floor, on what looked to be a very expensive white throw rug.

"No we didn't, well not yet anyways. We were going to anyways but since you asked... now you two can tell her about it." Dean said crossing his arms and glaring at Crowley. Crowley just rolled his eyes at dean and smirked at Dean, Gabriel and Sam very weirdly.


	3. Dr Audrey

"What do you mean you didn't tell her? All I asked was one simple little thing and you idiots some how managed to screw it the fuck up!" Crowley yelled impatiently, he started to pace the room. In Dean and Sam's defense the just met her today.

"Well, we just met her today. It's not like we've known her that long!" Dean yelled at Crowley, they still didn't get along all that well. Gabriel however, was happy that he didn't have to make his own amusement. That never goes over well with anyone.

"Well, Dean-o. Don't you just have a million excuses. Sadly I don't have the time or the desire to sit here and listen to them all. Perhaps maybe another time?" Gabriel said sarcastically. If there was only one thing Gabriel was most famous for it would probably be his sarcasm.

"Haha, aren't you just a barrel of laughs today?" Sam asked. The tension was so high in the room you could probably cut it with a knife. Not that you wouldn't get odd looks if you tried.

"Haha, aren't you all just a barrel of tension. Bitches, please! I already knew all about me being able to kill Luci a long time ago. Seems to me like you all just joined the fan club. Learn the ropes before you decide to join the fandom, Sweeties. Psh, newbies!" Audrey complained as she walked into the room, utterly scaring everyone.

"What do you mean? How could you already know? We just found out three months ago!" Sam exclaimed, none of them could explain how or why she knew. Hell, they couldn't even understand how she knew!

"Sweetie, I don't have the time, energy, desire or need to explain how I figured all this out. All I can say is I obviously know something that you don't know. Ha, you guys are all the biggest idiots I have ever met. Dean your problem is your I-don't-give-a-shit attitude. Sam your problem is you are to emotional, grow a pair already! Crowley you have a lot of problems but your main one is your ego. Honey, I could pop your ego right now. And Gabriel you are arrogance. Now you guys are making me sound like a therapist!" Audrey explained, leaving the guys dumbfounded.

"What in the world was that? Are you trying to psychoanalyze us?" Dean asked angrily, although he had to admit it sounded very accurate. How did she gain her people analyzing skills? She would make an awesome therapist, that is if Dean ever accepted therapy.

"I think Crowley's, Dean's and even Sam's sounds accurate to a point, but me arrogant? That is not even possible! I am, if anything, to awesome for my own good." Gabriel complained, he wasn't quite ready to accept his diagnosis yet. Although he will find out that he is more arrogant than he thinks.

"Please, I may have a big ego darling but you would not be able to pop it. My ego might be big but I am the king of hell. And I think that is why I have a big ego." Crowley used his, ahem, bad self diagnosing skills.

"Crowley, if anybody is diagnosing around here it is me. I am the one with with the skills. And self diagnosing is very bad, and is usually very inaccurate." Audrey said smirking at Crowley. This was going to be a weird alliance.

"So are you in or not?" Sam asked, he had nothing to say about his diagnosis.

Audrey smiled," Of course I am Sam! I am not going to miss another opportunity to use my diagnosing skills on you all." Audrey said, and that was how the newest Team free will was created.

* * *

_**AN: Well, Doctor Audrey is in and is giving out free diagnosis. Yay!**_

* * *

_**Author's corner:**_

_**family-and-free-will: Hehe, I would love it if Dr. Sexy M.D. got it's own fan base. Dean, of course, would be running the whole thing. Yeah, I don't know why Sam doesn't like it! Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**EllenAllen: Sorry I didn't update sooner! Will these virtual cookies make up for it?*Hands you a basket of cookies* Shh, the others will want cookies. Don't tell them. Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**And the diagnosis from Audrey:**_

_**Audrey: You probably shouldn't be reading Fanfiction, should you? I bet you have better or more important stuff to be doing. My suggestion is don't dwell on that and remember, One good Fanfiction a day keeps the doctor away. So you should go read that good Fanfiction now and stop reading this crappy story! Cookies to everyone who accepts their diagnosis.**_

_**Me: Did you just say I was a crappy writer?!  
**_

_**Audrey: No, I said this story is Crappy. Obviously you have self-worth issues. Or you wouldn't be so defensive. Your diagnosis is you have some things you need to work out. Start focusing on Yourself more and always remember to write good stories!**_

_**Love, Your new therapist and Alyssa. **_


End file.
